The circuit arrangement of the controlling of the magnet valve is described in detail in DE 198 33 830. Because the procedure according to this invention does not require any hardware changes compared to the controlling that is described in DE 198 33 330, it will be referred to the hardware description in DE 198 33 330.
Several exemplars of magnet valves and injectors that are structurally identically produced in series provide a scattering in their operational behavior, which causes especially during partial load and no-load running that different fuel amounts are injected in the several cylinders of a combustion engine. Thereby the run-out and the pollutant emissions of the combustion engine get worse.